Work of a Trickster
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: AU. Trickster archangel Gabriel, who happens to not be dead, decides to screw around with the Winchesters for old times sake. And by screwing around, he turns the Impala into guy. A really sexy guy. But soon, things turned out to be bigger than the Winchesters thought. Way bigger. Destiel later on, bromantic Dean, Sam and Baby. Based off the Ianpala post on tumblr by pinneappledean
1. Out With A Bang

**_A/N: Sup! Esme here! So back in late December of 2012, I read a lot of Ianpala and I saw the post on tumblr about having Ian Somenhalder as human Impala. Needless to say, it was awesome. Then, I started a fic and co-wrote it with my beta Kat and finally got working on it not too long ago._**

**_This has been inspired by a LOT of Ianpala fics [I will make a masterpost of the list later on tumblr]. And since Ianpala fanfiction is awesome, we decided to give it a try. Oh and Gabriel isn't dead and it's an AU. TRICKSTER. Set in season 8 because why not._**

**_It's post Purgatory and post As Time Goes By. Some things from Season 8 are a little bit changed. _**

**_And most importantly, it was inspired after pinneapledean's post. Link is on profile._**

**_Kat and I don't own Supernatural._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Out with a bang, literally.

* * *

This felt worse than a hangover.

Way fucking worse.

It had all happened very quickly. Running and a bright blinding flash with a loud bang. It was so loud and bright that it made Dean Winchester pass out.

Well, he couldn't count it as passing out. In his case, passing out was sleeping on a motel bed after a really exhausting hunt, or a really good fuck. But given that neither of the above happened, he wasn't sure what it was.

But no, he couldn't have passed out _during_ a hunt.

All he was doing was running and there was a loud bang. One that was a cross between a gunshot and a tire popping. Then suddenly everything went black.

He got knocked out. With a flash and bang. A really fucking loud one.

Heh, gives the saying "out with a bang" an actual good meaning...

Wait a sec...

Hunt.

Bang.

Flash.

_Sam!_

He had to make sure his brother was okay. Who knows what the hell that bang could have done to him?

Groaning, the hunter sat up, wincing as the pain increased all through his body.

Yep. This was definitely worse than a hangover.

"Sam!" he yelled out.

There was some shuffling. "Dean!" he winced at the loud sound as he heard his name being called out.

Suddenly he was being helped up, "Come on big guy, get your ass up. We gotta go help Sammy." Dean heard a deep voice that he's pretty sure he had never heard before.

Cas always had the habit of popping in and such. But it wasn't him.

And it definetly wasn't Sam.

_Who was this guy?_

"What the hell...?" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"C'mon Dean, Sammy might need help," the same voice repeated, pulling Dean towards what seemed to be a path.

Dean saw the man's hand on his shoulder in the faint light. Last time he remembered, they were in an alley. He was still a little dizzy, from standing up too fast, or from the bang. There was still painful ringing in his ears.

And the fucking headache. God, it hurt so much.

Bringing his attention to the man, he tried to pry his hand off his shoulder, "Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on."

"Dean, are you okay?" asked the stranger.

Instinctively, Dean grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Dean, using his forearm to hold him against it. For all he knew, this guy could be a demon. Or worse. He wasn't going to take his chances. He knew way better than that.

"Whoa there cowboy," said the man in mock surprise, a hint of teasing in his tone and a smirk on his face. "Don't be getting all frisky there."

Furious, Dean pulled out Ruby's knife from his jacket and held it to the man's throat.

Seeing the knife, the man looked startled. "Dean? You seriously don't recognize me?" he asked.

In the dim light coming from the faded lamp on the wall, Dean took a closer look at the man who had helped him up. He was a tall, lean man. He had icy blue eyes that almost had an unnatural sheen to them, dark shaggy long hair. He wore a leather jacket, a light brown plaid shirt, jeans and a single dog tag. To anyone, he would have looked handsome, but Dean was too busy to notice at the moment. Besides, he had priorities; find out who the hell this man was.

"No, I have no idea of who the hell you are. How do you know my name?" asked Dean.

Further down the alley, Sam appeared and ran towards them. He pulled Dean back, no signs of being hurt whatsoever.

"Dean! Let him go!" he said, prying Ruby's knife off his older brother's hand.

"Are you hurt?" asked Dean, his attention on Sam.

"No, I'm fine. Let the guy go."

"Who is he?!"

"I don't know!" Sam pulled Dean back.

The skinny man threw his arms up in exasperation. "Don't know?! Oh _come on_! I'm practically family!" he exclaimed. "Is this how I'm treated?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Dean winced as he rubbed his head. He took a deep breath and looked at the man.

"Listen man, I don't want to start any trouble. I have a headache and everything hurts. Do us and yourself a major fucking favor by not screwing around and just tell us what are you doing here, how do you know us and just who the hell are you?!"

The man was about to speak, but then he stopped. "Let me get this straight...You don't know who I am."

"We don't." said Sam.

The man bit his knuckle a little bit and tried to process what Sam had said. "Okay...You don't know me at all." He didn't sound convinced.

"Exactly," said Sam

After thinking about it, the man shrugged. "Understandable," he replied with a nod. "I mean, this is the first time you've seen me in this form..."

"Can you just cut the crap already?!" snapped Dean.

The man held up the dog tag.

"Does this ring a bell?" he asked with a small smile, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

KAZ 2Y5

Suddenly, everything connected.

Dean looked down the alley to where he had parked the Impala and saw the spot empty.

_No fucking way..._

"Baby?

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Every time you give us feedback, we write faster. Please review! It helps us write faster. Thanks! Please please review. I'll love you forever. -insert heart here-_  
_-Esmeralda_


	2. But you're supposed to be dead

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Both Kat and I had stuff going on. But yes, this chapter is probably my favorite one so far. I laughed a lot while writing it._**

**_Thanks for the ones who reviews and followed and faved! I would give you a shout out, but I'm tired._**

**_I warn you, there is a lot of arguing in this one._**

**_Disclaimer is still the same, enjoy!_**

* * *

But you're supposed to be dead

* * *

No.

It can't be.

The man cannot be...

He looked down at the empty spot where the Impala should be parked.

The man can't be his car.

_Only one person could have done this. Don't care if that son of a bitch is supposed to be dead._

"Gabriel!" shouted Dean.

"Dean-"

"I know that asshole did this! Gabriel!" Dean called up to the night sky. "I know you're there! Quit messing around!"

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders. "Gabriel is dead!"

Dean knew about Gabriel's death. He saw the burnt out wings on the floor in the motel. Sure, it had happened two years ago, maybe even three. But the memory of Gabriel's death was still vivid.

The chances of Gabriel being alive are pretty much nonexistent.

"The son of a bitch is not dead! This...thing-" Dean pointed to the Impala who was now a man. "-Is the work of a trickster!"

The man looked intrigued. "_Thing_. Well, damn. Feeling the love, Dean. Feeling the love," he said sarcastically, arms crossed.

"Shut up," snapped Dean. "I do_ not_ want to hear your fucking voice right now."

The man's jaw dropped. "What?!" he exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "Did you just-" he took a few strides forward coming face to face with his former driver. "Dean Winchester, I have been your_ home_ for the past _thirty_ years! Do you think you can just-"

Frustrated once again, Dean switched Ruby's knife for his shotgun and aimed at the man.

"You have no idea just how much I am willing to shoot you right now if you don't just shut the hell up."

Seeing the gun, the man stepped back. "Shutting up," the man leaned onto the wall, both hands raised.

"Thank you. Now..." Dean put the gun back into his belt hoop. "This," he beckoned to the man. "has Gabriel written all over it and you know it."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. It couldn't have been him. He's been dead for the past two years."

It was a simple fact; Gabriel was dead.

But...Dean was right on one part. This was a trickster style shenanigan. Maybe, it could have been another trickster, not Gabriel. Or it could be another supernatural being that manipulated the reality around other people. Or even a witches curse. That was all Sam could think of. Everything he could rationalize was that it was all the work of another trickster or supernatural being.

But it was definitely_ not_ Gabriel

"Then if it wasn't Gabriel, then who did this?" asked Dean, lifting both arms up in need for an explanation. "C'mon, you're the Man of Letters! You know this! Who else could have done it?!" he exclaimed.

Sam searched for another explanation. "Maybe..." he began. "Another...trickster? Dean, you know that there is a lot of tricksters in many cultures," he said. Tricksters were in many different cultures. Maybe one of them was pulling the trick right now. "There's Norse, Greek-"

"Sammy, connect the dots. Which trickster loves screwing around with us? Gabriel. It was him," Dean concluded. "Only he's capable of pulling this type of shit!"

"Hey!" said the man. "I'm still here. Cars have feelings too."

"No, you're not my car. You're a thing a trickster made," Dean said, facing the man.

"Deanie, you gotta understand this: I'm your car. I'm Baby."

"No, you're not. And don't call me Deanie. It's...creepy," Dean shook his head.

The man rolled his eyes. "Said the hunter of things that go bump in the night," he mumbled under his breath.

"Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean looked up at the sky again. "C'mon! Quit screwing around!"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "He's dead!"

"No, he's not! GABRIEL!"

"Geesh, calm down Princess," Gabriel said as he appeared at Sam's side, smirking and with a lollipop in hand.

Sam jumped and moved away.

_No fucking way..._

"You're alive?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. In the flesh and vessel," he said with a loud pop as he sucked on a lollipop.

With a growl, Dean grabbed the trickster archangel and held him by his collar.

"What the hell did you do to my car?!" he demanded angrily.

"Who? Me?!" asked Gabriel, mock surprised. "What could I have possibly done?!" he exclaimed.

Dean pointed to the man who was standing against the wall. "Care to fucking explain?" he asked.

The man waved. "Hey Gabe."

"Hey Baby," Gabriel waved back. "Looking good."

"Thank you."

"Gabriel!" snapped Dean.

"Oh yeah...That..." Gabriel scratched the back of his head. "Well, funny story actually. I was in town, saw you guys hunting, decide to play around. Bang was the backfire of not using my magic in a while. And yep, that's about it."

Sam was perplexed. "But...you're supposed to be dead!" he said.

Taking advantage of the distraction Gabriel appeared next to Sam. "Ever heard of a life model decoy, Sammy dearest?" he asked. "I'm back."

"But...you were stabbed with an Angel Blade! You're supposed to be dead!" Sam couldn't believe it or get passed the notion of Gabriel= dead.

"Rule of thumb; never apply logic to a trickster."

At the final part, Sam agreed. Why didn't he think of that? You never applied logic to a trickster. Ever.

"Well...I'm glad you're back. I missed you Gabriel."

Gabriel played with Sam's hair. "I missed you too, Moose," he said with a smile.

"Quit flirting with my brother. What the hell did you do to my car and who the hell is this guy?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I already told you! I'm your car!" exclaimed the man.

"Shut up. You're not my car," said Dean. "Why is this guy here?"

"Dean, at least I made him cute," shrugged Gabriel, giving the lollipop a bite. "But he's right. That's your car."

"Liar."

"Hey, I'm being honest! I turned your precious baby into his human form!" exclaimed Gabriel. "There! I said it! I did it!...Do I win a cookie or something?"

"NO! Change him back!" yelled Dean.

"It's not that simple! I can't use all of my power, gotta keep a low profile. Do you have any idea of just how many of Hell's cronies want my head?" asked Gabriel. When no one answered, he continued. "A lot. A lot of them want to kill me. If they find out I used a decoy and faked my death, I am dead. I am screwed."

"Well, sucks to suck."

"Not exactly, big boy. There are some benefits."

There was a moment of silence.

Dean rubbed his temples. "Well... I don't know man! You pulled yourself into this mess!"

"Messing around with you guys is one of the benefits."

"No, it's a punishment."

The man sighed. "I'm still here you know," he mumbled.

"You turned my baby human, you can turn my baby back," said Dean.

"Did you just ignore what I just said? I can't do that. Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with him, like it or not. Goodbye," with that being said, Gabriel disappeared.

Needless to say, Dean raged.

* * *

**_A/N: Leaving it right there. Oh gosh, that was so much fun to write. Gabriel is literally my favorite character in the world to write dialogue for. Kat and I planned a lot more for the fic later. Srsly, there is more._**

**_And you guys saw the subtext, right? I planted it right there. _**

**_But yeah, thank you for reading! _**

**_Review!_**

**_-Esmeralda_**


	3. Nope

_**A/N: I'm baaaaack! And so is Kaaaaat. This is a small chap, but yay about time me and kat were back :D the next one is gonna be long, I promise. I warn you though, this has a lot of language. Dean might be OOC in this, and if he is, sorry yo. **_

_**Well, Kat and I don't own Supernatural. Props to her for clearing the plot of this fic. Oh and I began writing the fic before Naomi showed up, so no Naomi. It'll all eventually make sense, I promise.**_

_**Oh and Kat rocked this chapter. You go sis.**_  
_**And sorry for the hiatus! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Nope.

* * *

_No. fucking. way._

Dean was not okay with this.

No, he wasn't accepting this. Doesn't matter what Gabe, who is supposed to be fucking dead, says.

Life was already shitty enough. And now he doesn't have his car.

With the ten minute walk back to the motel, it was silent between the three men.

Dean's mind however, sure as hell wasn't.

Walking ahead of Sam, and "his car" fuck you Gabriel, he was seething. Hell, seething was an understatement to his current emotions.

_Goddammit, goddammit, godfuckingdammit, fucking bitch of an archangel._

Dean mentally cursed every word he knew, even some in Latin because _goddammit _was not enough. His jaw was set and looking intently at anything but Baby.

He let out a long heavy sigh when he finally arrived at the motel.

The wound cut even deeper when he saw the empty parking spot.

There was no Baby to park in it anymore.

He sighed again.

For the first time since he escaped Purgatory, things were going okay. He had a new home. A permanent place he and Sam could actually call home. His own personal Batcave.

And even though Cas was still stuck in purgatory, a home was the best thing he was gonna to get in a long time. Hell he was lucky to see his brother doing well also after all of the fall outs they've been through.

He even began leaving some bad habits behind, like the all of the liquor and heavy drinking. Things were better. He even had friends, ones he could trust, a small number of them though. There was Benny, Charlie, Kevin, and even Garth, but that was perfectly fine.

And Cas...but that wasn't something he wanted to think about.

But he was doing great despite all that.

Till Gabriel showed up and royally fucked things up for him.

Now there he was, without a car but with a killer headache, in a small motel room, on the edge of one of the beds, his head between his hands, still fucking pissed off.

"Goddammit," he groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

"Just...don't," Dean sighed. This was all happening fast.

"Hey...are you okay?" Baby -no, the man- approached him and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Dean shrugged him aside without even daring to look at him.

Rubbing his temples, he decided he really needed to get a drink. _Nothing a little bit of scotch can't fix._ He got up and grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Dean?" Sam questioned.

"To get a drink!" he replied, his response coming angrier than he thought.

"We have no car."

"Well then it looks like I'm walking," Dean fumed.

"I'll go with you," Baby stood up.

"No. You stay here," Dean ordered.

"I'm not gonna let you out there alone," Baby replied.

"I need some time alone," Dean insisted.

"No. You're not going alone. I don't wanna to risk it."

"Fuck off," Dean slammed the door in Baby's face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I think Dean was kinda OOC in this. But oh well, sorry. Oh and sorry for the long hiatus again! Man, I need to make it up for you guys somehow. Quicker updates, that's all I got.  
And as always, thank you for reading!**  
**Feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Aw Sammy, you do care

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I was supposed to update this way earlier than expected, like early evening, but then I read a 30k bandslash fic in one sitting and dammit it was so cute and awkward and my feels are all a mess. It's called "Dawned On Me" by thismuchmore on AO3. It's so good.  
Special shout out to the sole reviewer of the past chapter: the wonderful nani'anela! Wow, your review was amazing and really special and it made me so happy owo. Thank you so much!  
And I also noticed that a whole bunch of people have been adding these to their alerts and faves. And I thank you all for that! :D This update may seem short but trust me, the next one is gonna be much more longer and it's my favorite chapter Kat and I have written so far.  
So yeah, same disclaimer, enjoy!__  
_

* * *

Aw Sammy, you do care

* * *

Baby winced. "Ow."

"You okay?" asked Sam, making sure that the other man was alright.

"Yeah, I guess so," Baby replied, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, he's like that that, but I guess you'd know that already."

"You kinda get to really know a dude for about 30 plus years of being with him, so yeah, I do, far too much," Baby walked over and sat down on the bed Dean had been moping on not too long ago.

There was a small moment of silence.

"So, do you believe me?" he asked.

"On you being the Impala?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Baby nodded.

"...I do. Really can't deny the facts," Sam shrugged.

And it was true.

Gabriel was a trickster and he damn well lived up to his title. He has, and still can at any given moment, have Sam and Dean randomly thrown in the most ridiculous situations possible.

To name a few that Sam can remember, there was the infamous time where he stuck in infinite Tuesdays, (that still made him cringe just by listening to Heat of the Moment to this day), overly dramatic crime dramas, the herpes advertisement, Dr. Sexy, (although he's pretty sure Dean didn't mind that one at all, seeing him fangirl over Dr. Sexy), and the cheesy sitcoms with the laugh track included.

And Gabriel did it all, with that shit eating grin and lollipop in hand.

But when it came to honesty, well….. Gabriel was honest. In a blunt, harsh way, but still honest. And yeah, he did believe Gabriel when he told Dean that his car was now a man.

And unlike Dean, who was in so much denial, Sam accepted the fact that the Impala was human. Sam could be stubborn, he'd admit that. But never as stubborn as his brother. He knew how to see to reason.

Fitting, since he was the Man of Letters. He could see why that portion of the family legacy applied to him.

Baby rubbed his nose and grinned. "Aww Sammy, you do care."

"Well I guess, you really are family. So we have to stick together," Sam replied.

"Sammy!" Baby exclaimed as he threw himself at the taller man, hugging him, "You know how to get a man's motor humming. Oh and thank for not throwing up in me as a baby."

Sam awkwardly patted Baby's back. "Um….You're welcome?"

Well...that's a first. He never imagined a car being affectionate.

"I've always had a soft spot for you, you giant of a man," Baby pulled away from the hug and ruffled Sam's hair, similar to how Gabriel had done earlier in the alley. "But we should go find that stubborn lunkhead brother of yours before he does something stupid."

"I can't agree with you more," Sam said.

"Let's go!"

Sam picked up his jacket and followed Baby out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Baby might have been a bit OOC but dammit, it was so much fluff there had to be a hug. All these feels, man. ALL THESE FEELS. Well, feedback is always appreciated and as always, thank you for reading!_


	5. Three Things

**A/N: Man, this chapter was so much fun to write. It was literally so much fun. But yes, long update. Because you guys are awesome. Well, this one is based off pinneappldean's post on tumblr, the post that started it all. But yeah, here we go! :D The long awaited bar scene! Disclaimer is the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three Things

* * *

The two men arrived at the closest bar they could find and opened the doors, and walked in searching for Dean.

The bar was quiet and not very populated. This would be good so that they won't be overheard. Dimmed lights set the tone of the establishment and old rock classic was strumming in the background of an old stereo near the counter.

The bartender was wiping the counter and paid no attention to the newcomers.

Baby found Dean over in a corner nursing what looked like his second beer and a scotch.

"Sam, he's over there," Baby pointed in Dean's direction.

"Let's go."

Their shadows fell on Dean, who was looking deeply into his glass as if it had the answers to his problems.

Sam knew that look. Dean used to have it a long time ago, except that it would be bottles of Jack Daniels. He felt his stomach sink a bit.

Dean looked up and groaned. "What is it now?" he asked, annoyed. From his tone, he wasn't drunk yet or a bit tipsy. Good. Still _somewhat_ reasonable.

"You know you can't lose us." Sam pointed out as they both sat down across from Dean.

"Can't a guy have a few drinks alone?" Dean asked, irritated.

"Dean, seriously," Sam slid the glass away from his brother.

"Sam!"

"Don't ignore me. Y'know, why can't you even look at me? I'm still Baby." The now human car spoke up.

"No. You're not Baby. She is _not_ a dude. I want to know what the hell happened to my car."

Sam sighed. "Here we go again…"

"You heard Gabriel. We all did. I'm your car. Have another drink," Baby slid the glass back to Dean. "Chill out."

"I'll take _my _drink but I will not chill out until I get MY Baby back," Dean took a hold of the glass.

"We've been through this…you dense mother..." sighed Baby. "How about I prove that I'm actually your car?"

"Tell me something only _my_ Baby would know. So Sammy, scram, no cheating allowed."

Sam lifted his hands up in defeat and walked out of the bar.

Once Sam left, Dean turned to Baby.

"Shoot."

"You drew anti-demon possession symbols under the hood of the trunk."

Dean stopped for a minute. That was true. But it was no secret. "How does that prove anything? Sam knows that. Cas knows that," he retaliated.

The man pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a tattoo, identical to both Sam and Dean's.

Okay...That was real.

"That still doesn't prove anything." Dean stubbornly rebutted.

Baby raised an eyebrow. "You want me to to go deeper?" he asked.

Dean took a swig of his drink. "Yes. Tell me something _only_ my Baby, not anyone or anything else in this entire goddamn universe, would know." The son of a bitch wanted a challenge, well he was gonna get it.

Thinking it over, Baby nodded. "Alright." He took a sip of Dean's drink. "You want me to go deeper? I will. Three examples, you want 'em, you'll have 'em, big boy," he counted one on his hand, "First of all, you've rebuilt me from the ground up, twice."

True. But Sam also knew that.

"Sam knows that," spoke Dean.

Dean wasn't convinced, so Baby continued and raised another finger.

"Second, you hooked up with that semi-angel redhead Anna in the backseat of…well me on her last night on earth as a human."

Dean's eyes widened in slight panic.

Okay...that part was also true. Only he knew that...and Baby.

Aside from the kiss he and Anna shared, that's all people knew about them two. They didn't know what had happened between him and Anna the night before she…bit the dust.

Seeing the expression on Dean's face, Baby grinned and took it as a hint to go on. He knew he was winning Dean over no matter what.. "You kinda have a thing for angels don't cha?" he joked.

Dean didn't reply.

Baby took another swig of Dean's beer and continued.

"And, third, I know what you did with that cute angel in the trenchcoat in the backseat…when you both thought he was gonna die. And his V-card just _had_ to be punched."

Upon hearing that, Dean's expression went from a little panicked to full on shocked.

He remembered it.

What was going to be Cas's last night on Earth.

Well, what was actually going to be everyone's last night.

But as twisted as life itself, it turned out not to be.

* * *

"_Last night on Earth. What are your plans?" _

"_I just thought to sit here quietly." _

"_Dude, come on. Anything? Booze? Women?" asked Dean._

_Castiel looked away awkwardly._

_Seeing Castiel's reaction, Dean began realizing what he was implying. _

"_You have been with a women before? Or an angel at least?" he asked. _

_The angel continued to look away and rubbed his neck in discomfort._

_Soon, Dean got the hint. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a bit of cloud seeding?" he asked._

"_I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel asked exasperated._

"_Alright," Dean knew what he was gonna do. He stood up and went to get his coat. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."_

* * *

Dean remembered. Every part of it.

Baby leaned towards Dean's ear and moaned in a voice closely resembling Dean's. "_Cas! Fuck...harder!"_

That part was…...very true. Classified and very top secret.

It had happened a few years ago. The plan of taking Castiel to a brothel didn't work out. But still, they were having a great night, just laughing and kicking back, swapping stories and lame jokes. And one thing led to the other…lips fell on lips and then they were both stumbling into the backseat of the Impala, troubles forgotten for at least one long night.

And it felt so _good_.

Needless to say, Castiel isn't a virgin anymore.

Afterwards, it was….not as awkward as he would have thought. Sam didn't suspect a thing because, and Dean was good at hiding things and burying it. Cas surprisingly followed Dean's example and moved on as though nothing happened. They didn't speak of it. It wouldn't be the first time for Dean.

Even if it was a few years ago, the memory was fresh in Dean's mind.

It always was. All of the liquor couldn't bury it.

Baby won. He let out a small chuckle in victory.

However, it was the complete opposite with his driver. Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his stolen drink. "I think that's enough," he said.

Baby smirked. "Secret's safe with me, stud," he leaned in close. "Also, I know you have another hand print scar on your ass."

Dean was shocked silent.

That...was also true.

Baby winked. Man, he was on a _roll_ today. Take him to Atlantic City because this guy was a winner.

"Enough proof, sweetheart? Because there's _definitely_ more where it came from."

So the man was right. He was his car.

The Impala had witnessed many things over it's long life. Sure, Dean didn't know that cars could actually witness things until now. But it had witnessed, like he said, that night everything was going wrong, but it was going absolutely right for him and Cas.

But he wasn't going to fully admit that. Not right now. He wasn't going to give….his car….. the satisfaction.

He cleared his throat to try move the silence away.

"I think it's time to go," Dean said gruffly, standing up and searching his pockets for money.

"Well, do you believe me now?" asked Baby as Dean pulled out a few bills from his pocket.

"Maybe," Dean focused on the crumpled bills.

"Well," Baby slapped down a crisp twenty on the table. "You should. I could also mention what you do when no ones around and you need to let off some steam. And the way you say his name, moani-"

"We should go. Now." Dean pulled on Baby's arm to the exit.

And with that, Dean pushed a laughing and smirking Baby out of the bar doors.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was so much fun. There is still more to come, trust me. Well, thank you for reading! Please do leave a review! It would be fantastic!**


End file.
